Question: Solve for $k$. $ \dfrac{k}{4} = \dfrac{3}{8} $ $k =$
Multiply both sides by ${4}$. $ {4} \times \dfrac{k}{4} = \dfrac{3}{8} \times {4} $ $ k = \dfrac{{4} \times 3}{8} $ $k = \dfrac{12}{8}$